


The Day Stiles got the Hiccups

by WillowFirebolt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFirebolt/pseuds/WillowFirebolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of junior year and Stiles is late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Stiles got the Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of the season three finale but follows a different story line to the season four opener. Focusing mainly on what happened with Derek and Kate but assumes she just taunted him a bit, knocked him out and disappeared.

Stiles opened his eyes to see his dad standing over him. He squinted at the sunlight coming through his bedroom window. His dad must have opened the curtains.  
"Hello? Earth to Stiles! Are you in there?" Said the Sherrif.  
"Waa?" Stiles mumbled a reply, still half asleep.  
"Stiles!" You're going to be late!"  
"Late for what?" He said, stuffing his face into his pillow.  
"For your first day of junior year genius!" Said his dad sarcastically as he left the room. Stiles jumped out of bed so fast he surprised him and hiccuped. Great, he thought, I'm late and I've got hiccups on the first day back. Stiles hastily grabbed some clothes out of his draw, tripping as he tried to run out of his room whilst pulling his jeans up. He sped down the stairs, stopping every few steps to pull on a sock or a shoe. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. His dad was sat at the table reading the newspaper.  
"You could have woken me up earlier" Stiles said as he stuffed his school things into his back pack.  
"Sorry son," his dad said, through a mouthful of toast. "Thought you hD your alarm set"  
"Yeah, hic, so did I, hic".  
The sherrif laughed "Got something in your throat Stiles?"  
"Ha ha, very funny dad" stiles said, with mock amusement. He stuffed the banana into his mouth and nearly chocked on it when he hiccuped again. He had to hold it in his hands, whilst trying to get the front door open and put his bag on his back, which proved to be a struggle. Stiles managed to get the door open and ran out to his jeep. "Bye, hic" he called to his dad.  
"Have a good day his" his dad replied from inside the house. Stiles fumbled with his car keys but didn't have as much trouble with them as the front door. He jumped in the car, reversed out of the drive as quickly as he could, and stalled as soon as he got out into the road. The car behind him honked its horn in impatience.  
"Okay okay, hic, gimme a break" Stiles said to himself as he restarted the engine and drove to school as fast as he could. 

* * *

Stiles pulled up outside Beacon Hills High School just sarge bell rang. He ran into school eating the remains of his mushed banana as fast as he could without choking. Stiles burst through the doors to see a completely empty corridor.  
"Dammit" stiles cursed. He pulled his bag off his shoulders and rummaged through it until he found his timetable. His hear sank when he saw what his first class was. 

* * * 

"Welcome to your junior year economy-" Stiles burst into the room and cut Coach Finstock off mid speech.  
"Sorry coach, slept in" Said Stiles, breathless from running through school. He headed to his seat, seeing Scott smiling and trying not to laugh.  
"Stilinski!" shouted Coach. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"Um, I'm going to my seat coach" said Stiles, gesturing to a seat across from Scott in the middle of the class. Coach laughed, "Oh no,that's not your seat". He pointed to an empty seat right at the front of the class. Stiles sighed begrudgingly and sat down in the seat right infront of the coach. The teacher turned back to the board. "So, as I was saying-"  
"HIC!" Stiles clapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late.  
"STILINSKI!" Coach shouted and whirled around. "You know, this seat is too close to me. Go and sit over there," he pointed to a seat at the very back of the class. Coach turned to look at Stiles and smiled menacingly, "right next to Greenburg!"

* * * 

The rest of Stiles day was just as bad, embarrassing himself in math when the teacher asked him to solve an equation on the board and he had a hiccuping fit infront of the whole class, almost spilling hydrochloride acid over Lydia in chemistry when he's hiccuped and dropped the flask he was holding. And Scott wasn't exactly sympathetic, finding the whole thing hilarious.  
"You wanna come to Deaton's?" asked Scott as they walked out of school at the end of the day. "We're meeting with Derek to figure out what to do about Kate"  
"Yeah sure, hic, got nothing better to, hic, do other than sit around, hic, hiccuping" said Stiles, frustrated. Scott laughed as he climbed on his motorbike.  
"See you there then" he said, his voice muffler by his helmet.  
"See you there" Stiles agreed as he got into his jeep, following Scott out of the school parking lot. 

* * * 

When Stiles arrived at the Veterinary clinic, Derek's Camaro was already outside. Scott was waiting by his bike. Stiles climbed out of the jeep and walked over to Scott.  
"I still think he's, hic, trying to compensate for something, hic" he said glancing over at Derek's car.  
"Right" said Scott, raising his eyebrows. "C'mon lets go in". When they entered they heard raised voices, Derek's and Deaton's. The two shared a worried glance and quickened their pace, making their way to the back room.  
"I'm not saying that" shouted Derek defensively. "I just asked why you didn't know!"  
"Well I'm sorry Derek," replied Deaton, a little more camly. "But last time I checked I wasn't a walking encyclopaedia of everything supernatural".  
"You're close enough!"  
"Hey, what going on?" Scott interjected. The two went silent and looked over to where Scott and Stiles were standing.  
"Nice of you to join us," Stiles hadn't noticed Peter leant against the wall in the corner of the room. Now he came over the the table the the others were standing around. "These two love birds were just discussing what the hell we've got on our hands" he said.  
"You mean, hic, what Kate is? How she's, hic, alive?" asked Stiles.  
"Great, just what I need, a Stiles with hiccups" said Derek, rolling his eyes.  
"Hey! I can't, hic, help it!" Protested Stiles.  
"Doesn't mean it's not annoying" said Peter.  
"Can we get back to the point please?" said Scott. "We've got a psycho, blue werewolf lady running around who wants to kill us all!"  
"Yes, that is a problem" regarded Peter.  
"You'd think I'd have had my, hic, fare share of dog related, hic, creatures trying to, hic, kill me" Stiles said.  
"Are you going to keep doing that?" Derek asked.  
"I told you, hic, I can't help it!"  
"Anyway, as Scott said, back to the point" Deaton reminded them.  
"Right" said Derek. "Well there really isn't-"  
"Hic" Derek gave Stiles death glare and Stiles held up his hands in apology.  
"There isn't really much we can-"  
"Hic"  
"-do until she-"  
"Hic"  
"-makes her next move"  
"Hic"  
"We don't know what she is or what she's got planned so we'll just-"  
"Hic"  
"-have to wait and see what she does" said Derek, trying to hide his annoyance at Stiles' constant interruptions.  
"That's all great," said Peter sarcastically. "unless her next move is to kill one of us"  
"Hic" Suddenly, Derek leant over and grabbed Stiles by the shirt, yanking him across the table. Stiles was so shocked, he couldn't react, not that he would have been able to stop Derek anyway. And then Derek was kissing him. Out of nowhere he just pressed his lips to Stiles', so hard that Stiles couldn't breath. Derek didn't stop he kept his lips firmly pressed to Stiles'. Stiles didn't know what to do with his hands; there was no point trying to push away from Derek, he was too strong, so his arms ended up flailing aimlessly around his head. Okay, I really need to breath now thought Stiles. He put his hands on Derek's chest and pushed, which unsurprisingly did nothing. So he pounded his fists on Derek's chest, trying to get the message across. Finally, Derek pulled away and let go of Stiles' shirt. Stiles gasped in air as he lay sprawled across the operating table. Scott and the others stood around him, staring at Derek open mouthed.  
"Well, I suppose everyone has their type" said Peter mockingly. Stiles was still trying to get his breath back, not that he would've known what to say had he be able to speak.  
"Shut up Peter" said Derek. "His hiccups were driving me crazy"  
"What? Why? You..." Stiles managed to get a few words out.  
"What?" said Derek indignantly, aware that everyone was staring at him. "I read somewhere that holding your breath can cure the hiccups"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it to you guys to imagine what happens next. >.


End file.
